


Purple

by orphan_account



Series: Purplebloods [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also a test to see how well I can warp characters to fit the upbringing they’d get with being purple, Alternate Universe, Might do more, Other characters are mentioned but only once, There’s not much more to say on the matter, bloodswap, everyone is a purpleblood, havent seen chahut’s friendsim so if any details about the caste are wrong then sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat gets pestered.Someone’s being annoyed as usual.Everyone’s blood is purple.





	Purple

—  turntechGodhead [TG]  began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  at 4:13 AM — 

TG: yø karkat

TG: karkat 

TG: are yøu there

TG: hellø

TG: what the møtherfuck 

TG: yøu should be øn

TG: its nøt like yøur dumb ass has anything else tø dø

TG: karkat 

TG: pay attention tø me

TG: i swear tø the møtherfucking messiahs

TG: im gøing tø fucking cull yøu if yøu dønt entertain me

TG: karkat

TG: karkat 

TG: karkat

TG: karkat 

TG: karkat

CG: IF YOU KEEP MOTHERFUCKING SPAMMING ME WITH YOUR IDIOTIC BULLSHIT OF TEXT I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB SO SLOWLY THAT IT WILL HURT SOMETHING SO FIERCE THAT NOT EVEN THE MESSIAHS WILL HEAR YOUR SQUEALING WAILS OVER THE BLOOD THAT YOU’LL BE DROWNING IN

CG: WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU WANT AND WHY ARE YOU MESSAGING ME WHEN SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS GOING ON?

TG: ha what the fuck dø yøu have tø dø thats sø impørtant

TG: yøure øne øf the møst unimpørtant trølls ive ever seen

TG: platønically

TG: nø hatemø

CG: I’M GOING TO IGNORE THE BLATANTLY WRONG SHIT THAT YOU JUST SAID AND ANSWER YOUR QUESTION. WHICH IS THAT IT’S NOT JUST IMPORTANT TO ME IT’S LITERALLY IMPORTANT TO EVERY PURPLE IN THE AREA.

CG: WHY THE FUCK AREN’T YOU HERE? AIN’T YOU BEEN TO THE CENTRE YET? IT’S VERY FUCKING RECOMMENDED THAT WE WATCH THIS.

TG: huh

TG: nø i dønt knøw whats gøing øn

TG: whats gøing døwn

CG: OH, HAVEN’T YOU HEARD?

TG: nø yøu pandead møtherfucker thats why i asked

CG: WAIT YOU ACTUALLY DIDN’T MOTHERFUCKING HEAR ABOUT ROSEYL??

TG: what abøut her

CG: COMMITTED BLASPHEMY 

TG: what 

TG: again seriøusly

TG: is it that vøices shit again

TG: i bet its that vøices shit again

TG: yøud think that after the last beating equius dished øut she wøuldve learned 

TG: guess fucking nøt

TG: welp if shes all up and talking shit again sucks tø be her haha

CG: IT’S BAD THIS TIME. REALLY BAD.

CG: WHY THE MOTHERFUCK DO YOU THINK WE’RE IN THE CENTRE.

TG: what

CG: IS YOUR PAN FRIED? DO YOU NEED ME TO FUCKING REITERATE? ARE YOU FUCKIG DUMB?

CG: DON’T ANSWER THE LAST QUESTION I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT. IT’S YES.

TG: what are they døing tø her

CG: YOU SOUND LIKE YOU CARE.

TG: well duh

TG: i wanna knøw what kind øf sick ass drama is gøing døwn but i dønt wanna leave my hive

TG: give me the scøøp

CG: I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHE DID, BUT THEY’RE GOING TO BEAT HER.

CG: BADLY.

CG: TALKIN’ ABOUT HOW THEY’RE GOING TO LEAVE HER OUT AND MAKE HER BEG FOR THE MESSIAHS’ MOTHERFUCKING FORGIVENESS SO THAT SHE RECOVERS ENOUGH TO CRAWL BACK TO HER HIVE BY SUNRISE.

CG: AND IF SHE SURVIVES WITH THE MIRACULOUSNESS THAT IS THE MESSIAHS’ HELP, SOME-MOTHERFUCKING-HOW, SHE HAS TO LEAVE.

TG: wøw

TG: røugh

CG: THAT’S A PRETTY FINE UNDERSTATEMENT, BUT YES.

CG: YOU COMING TO WATCH? OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAY IN YOUR HIVE LIKE SOME LAZY SHIT?

TG: id prefer tø be a lazy shit

TG: man shes gønna hurt sømething fierce aint she

CG: SHE’S PROBABLY GONNA DIE.

TG: nah theres nø way shed just let herself die like that

TG: yøu knøw høw she is

CG: I DON’T THINK THAT’S HOW IT WORKS, BUT SURE, WHATEVER HELPS YOU SLEEP AT DAY. 

TG: yeah

TG: sø

TG: are yøu watching it nøw 

CG: THEY’RE ABOUT TO DO IT. IT’S GONNA BE MOTHERFUCKING BRUTAL. YOU SURE YOU DON’T WANT TO COME WATCH? THERE’S STILL TIME.

TG: nø im gøød

TG: seeing as yøure døing that ill gø get sømeøne else tø entertain me

TG: maybe gamzee hes always the funniest møtherfucker when hes cønsuming søpør

TG: which is all the time

TG: harass ya later

CG: BYE, ASSHOLE.

— turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  at 4:20 AM — 


End file.
